Emerging Emotion
by Akida Lupin
Summary: Yukina finds her borther & Hiei meets a blind fighter, at the Dark Tournament. What will Hiei do with these new emotions within himself.


Akida- ok second story, & another character. I dun own nuffin'.  
  
Ayaia- Good girl, Akida just keep telling yourself that. *Akida twitch*  
  
Chpt. 1: A run in with Reaver.   
  
A girl with one green, one blue, in fact pupil-less, sightless eyes, walked down the street her white cane sweeping the ground before her showing were to step leading her to wherever her legs carried her. The sidewalk was crowded with people left & right, but they all seemed to move out of the way as soon as they saw the girls cane. She could sense that they thought her weak & vulnerable, she hated them for it. She could hear, & figure out where she was going, easily because everything made a noise & that noise showed her what was going on, an outline of things but no detail. (A/N :Like Daredevil's sight. I don't own DareDevil.)  
  
Hiei raced down the street, anger seethed within him. Yukina had agreed to be ~that oaf~ Kuwabara's girlfriend which Kurama had explained the meaning of later. He growled. As he raced down the street he didn't see the girl straight in front of him & didn't know what the white cane meant. He looked up to late. The girl sensed his approach but didn't have enough time to brace herself. Hiei ran right into her tripping on her cane sending her right into a light post. He rolled & saw her hit the pole, she didn't grimace in but she did slide to the ground. She gripped the pole pulling herself up onto her feet. Hiei was dumbfounded.   
  
~a human couldn't have gotten up so quickly ~He thought.   
  
Then he noticed that everyone was silent & staring at him. He looked towards the girl who was on her knees with her hand feeling around on the ground. He spotted the white cane lying on the ground & picked it up. It was blue with strange silver markings on it. He handed it to this girl.  
  
"Are you ok?" Hiei asked swallowing his pride, but sounding cold & uncaring. She got up from the ground gracefully, & turned to Hiei.  
  
"Oh I'm fine. I just got ran into & slammed into a light-pole by a demon. I'm just peachy!" She growled & glared at Hiei.   
  
" HN!" He spat back.  
  
"Oh mute now are we?" She snarled showing a good set of fangs. She quickly reached up catching this stupid fire demon, off guard as her fist connected with his jaw. Hiei stumbled backwards. He shook his head & popped his jaw back in place. He then looked for her ~that wench~ only to find a note where she had been.   
  
-Hiei-   
  
Incase you want a rematch, I might catch you at DT. ~ Reaver ~  
  
~ What.................D.T. & how'd she find out my name! stupid wench~   
  
Hiei stomped off again feeling sorry for himself. He soon got back to the hotel they were staying at for the moment & lept up to the window of they're room. Hiei opened the window silently as usual, & set off to find Kurama , muttering under his breath.  
  
"You seem bothered about something Hiei."   
  
Hiei turned around to see none-other than Rei the inu-kitsune hanya, Kurama was 'going-out with'. She was like Kurama only louder & somewhat more pesky, but a good fighter none-the less. Although Hiei would never give out such compliments.   
  
"Hn." was his usual reply, unless he felt like talking. He didn't.  
  
"I'm not Kurama I don't know what you mean when you say 'hn' !" Rei spat.   
  
Hiei rolled his eyes & jumped the nearest open window & into a tree. He pulled the note from his pocket & unfolded it. He examined at it carefully.  
  
~What could D.T. stand-for? Hmmm........~ Hiei was puzzled for the first time in a long time. ~Darn where's that kitsune when you need him~ he growled.  
  
Reaver was in a pissed off mood. Suddenly she heard sirens, cop sirens.   
  
~Oh, they're trying to bring me in again.~ She sighed. & kept walking, as she passed an ally-way she walked calmly into it, avoiding a cop car.   
  
"Blind girrrrls should stay out of places like ttthhhis you could get hurt." A slurred male voice drawled. Reaver whipped her head around catching the sent of alcohol thick in the air. His breathing was disgustingly ragged & he had the stench of smoke, alcohol, other drugs & chemicals all radiating off him. Reaver felt like retching.  
  
"That means men like you must have death wishes." She stated matter of fact.  
  
"What could you do to me, you're a weak, blind, girl! Like you could do anymore than flick my nose..............." The man didn't get to finish his rant because Reaver had thrust her clawed hand through his stomach with a burning fist. She grinned as the man slumped to the ground, groaning in extreme pain. She picked up her cane & began walking again.   
  
"Hiei! Are you ok? You seem troubled?" Hiei Turned to glare at who he thought was Rei only to find Yukina at the bottom of the tree. His glare faded, & was replaced by a frown.   
  
"I'm fine." He replied gruffly. Yukina to his dismay saw through the lie. She frowned, But didn't comment further.  
  
" Can I ask you something?"She used her eyes to plead with him to premmit her. Hiei relented, nodding solemnly.  
  
" You seem familiar, much like my brother with what my mom told me about him, that is. So I was curious, after coming to the conclusion that my brother was most likely dead, would you be my adoptive brother?" Yukina had known for a couple weeks that Hiei was her brother but for some reason he couldn't tell her so she thought up this lie & well ran with it. Hiei just stood there making no movement but thinking & trying to prob her mind. When he found her mind was shielded, he stopped. Hiei lept down from his tree.  
  
"How long have you know?" Was his simple answer to her complicated question. She hesitated.  
  
"A.....A couple weeks now." She shivered. Hiei walk up to her till he was no more than a few inches away from her.   
  
To engulfed by emotion to long buried within him came lose, he slipped his arms around his sister embracing her as the big brother he was, Yukina surprised but overjoyed returned his hug squeezed him.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aikda- Read, Reveiw & Rest then relax. 


End file.
